USS Bogue (CVE-9)
USS Bogue (CVE-9) was the lead ship in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogue_class_escort_carrier Bogue-class] of escort aircraft carriers in the United States Navy during World War II. She was originally classified AVG-9, but was changed to ACV-9, 20 August 1942; CVE-9, 15 July 1943; and CVHP-9, 12 June 1955. Bogue was laid down on 1 October 1941 as Steel Advocate (hull 170) under Maritime Commission contract by Seattle-Tacoma Shipbuilding in Tacoma, Washington. Bogue was launched 15 January 1942; sponsored by Mrs. W. Miller, Jr., wife of Lieutenant Commander Miller; transferred to the United States Navy 1 May 1942; and commissioned 26 September 1942, Captain G. E. Short in command. The ship was named for Bogue Sound in North Carolina.[1] Service history After an extensive shakedown and repair period Bogue joined the Atlantic Fleet in February 1943 as the nucleus of the pioneer American anti-submarine hunter-killer group. During March and April 1943 she made three North Atlantic crossings but sank no submarines. She departed on her fourth crossing 22 April and got her first submarine 22 May when her aircraft sank [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_submarine_U-569 U-569]at WikiMiniAtlas50°40′N 35°21′W﻿ / ﻿50.667°N 35.35°W﻿ / 50.667; -35.35. During her fifth North Atlantic cruise her planes sank two German submarines: U-217''at WikiMiniAtlas30°18′N 42°50′W﻿ / ﻿30.3°N 42.833°W﻿ / 30.3; -42.833., 5 June and ''U-118''at WikiMiniAtlas30°49′N 33°49′W﻿ / ﻿30.817°N 33.817°W﻿ / 30.817; -33.817., 12 June. On 23 July 1943, during her seventh patrol, her planes sank ''U-527''at WikiMiniAtlas35°25′N 27°56′W﻿ / ﻿35.417°N 27.933°W﻿ / 35.417; -27.933. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_George_E._Badger_(DD-196) ''George E. Badger], of her screen, sank U-613 during this patrol. Bogue 's eighth patrol was her most productive with three German submarines sunk. U-86''was sunk by her planes on 29 November 1943 at WikiMiniAtlas39°33′N 19°01′W﻿ / ﻿39.55°N 19.017°W﻿ / 39.55; -19.017. On 30 November, TBF Avengers from ''Bogue damaged [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_submarine_U-238 U-238] east of the Azores.[2] On 13 December U-172 was sunk by her planes, along with George E. Badger, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Du_Pont_(DD-152) Du Pont], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Clemson_(DD-186) Clemson] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Osmond_Ingram_(DD-255) Osmond Ingram]at WikiMiniAtlas26°19′N 29°58′W﻿ / ﻿26.317°N 29.967°W﻿ / 26.317; -29.967. And on 20 December U-850''was sunk by planes at WikiMiniAtlas32°54′N 37°01′W﻿ / ﻿32.9°N 37.017°W﻿ / 32.9; -37.017. ''Bogue had a break from her anti-submarine operations during January and February 1944 when she carried a cargo of Army fighters to Glasgow, Scotland. The carrier then returned to her anti-submarine role and on 13 March her aircraft teamed with British planes, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Haverfield_(DE-393) Haverfield], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Hobson_(DD-464) Hobson] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMCS_Prince_Rupert Prince Rupert] to sink U-575''at WikiMiniAtlas46°18′N 27°34′W﻿ / ﻿46.3°N 27.567°W﻿ / 46.3; -27.567. On 5 May 1944, ''Bogue and her escorts departed Hampton Roads, Virginia, for a cruise that netted two more submarines and lasted until 2 July. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Francis_M._Robinson_(DE-220) Francis M. Robinson], of the screen, sank the Japanese RO-501 (ex-German U-1224) on 13 May and Bogue’s aircraft sank the Japanese submarine I-52''at WikiMiniAtlas15°16′N 39°55′W﻿ / ﻿15.267°N 39.917°W﻿ / 15.267; -39.917., on 24 June. During the next cruise, 24 July–24 September 1944, ''Bogue's planes sank another German submarine, U-1229, 20 August at WikiMiniAtlas42°20′N 51°39′W﻿ / ﻿42.333°N 51.65°W﻿ / 42.333; -51.65. Following her return in September 1944, Bogue operated on training missions out of Bermuda and Quonset Point, Rhode Island, until February 1945 when she made a trip to Liverpool, England, with Army planes. In April 1945, she put to sea again as an anti-submarine vessel, forming part of Captain George J. Dufek's Second Barrier Force during Operation Teardrop. On 24 April, success came as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Flaherty_(DE-135) Flaherty], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Neunzer_(DE-150) Neunzer], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Chatelain_(DE-149) Chatelain], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Varian_(DE-798) Varian], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Hubbard_(DE-211) Hubbard], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Janssen_(DE-396) Janssen], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Pillsbury_(DE-133) Pillsbury] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Keith_(DE-241) Keith] sank U-546. This was the last of 13 submarines sunk by Bogue or her escorts. With the war in the Atlantic over, Bogue moved to the Pacific, arriving at San Diego 3 July 1945. She then steamed westward to Guam, arriving 24 July. She made a trip to Adak, Alaska (19 August to 6 September 1945), and then joined the "Operation Magic Carpet" fleet returning servicemen from the Pacific islands. She was placed out of commission in reserve 30 November 1946 at Tacoma, Washington. Awards Bogue received a Presidential Unit Citation and three battle stars for her World War II service. References #'^' Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships #'^' Cressman, Robert (2000). "Chapter V: 1943". [http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/USN/USN-Chron/ The official chronology of the U.S. Navy in World War II]. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press. ISBN 978-1-55750-149-3. OCLC 41977179. http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/USN/USN-Chron/USN-Chron-1943.html. Retrieved 2007-11-30. This article incorporates text from the public domain Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. External links *Photo gallery of Bogue at NavSource Naval History *[http://www.hazegray.org/danfs/carriers/cve9.txt hazegray.org: USS Bogue] *Hunter-Killer Groups Category:Bogue class escort carriers of the United States Navy Category:Ships built in Washington (state) Category:1942 ships Category:World War II escort aircraft carriers of the United States